Providing heat to a very small area is performed in many fields, such as heat activated polymerization on a surface, local chemical transformation, and nano-soldering. In consideration of the size limitation of the area to be heated, it is envisioned that advances in nano-technology may be applied to applications for providing heat to a very small area. A carbon nanotube or a new carbon material, such as graphene, is a prospective for such applications due to its high electrical conductivity and small size.